Revealations
by Padf00t
Summary: The Dursleys get a divorce...Snape saves Harry after his uncle beating him to pulp...Snape's attitude towards Harry softens but he still needs to keep up appearances...(Death Eater remember?)God, I suck at summaries....
1. Surprise

A/N: This is my first fic so I'm not sure this is good enough.I hope it is.Please read and review!!  
  
It was a sweltering hot Thursday. Mr Dursley had already gone to work and Dudley was staying over at his friend's house. Only Mrs Dursley was left at 4 Privet Drive with Harry and she had so unkindly given him the job of weeding the garden. But no sooner Harry had gone out, Aunt Petunia called him back in. She was seated at the dining table looking like she wanted to tell Harry something important.  
  
"Come, sit down,"  
  
Harry pulled out a chair and sat. Aunt Petunia suddenly started sobbing. Harry, who didn't know what was going on, patted her lightly on the shoulder awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry.I didn't want this either," Aunt Petunia said softly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"I was forced into marriage.He forced me to do everything. I never hated Lily. Lily was the sister anyone could have had. I was just envious..I'm so sorry, Harry.I wanted to love you..But Vernon would hurt me whenever I..was being nice to you.."  
  
Harry's mouth was open in awe.  
  
"What would Lily have thought if she saw me like this? I'll never be able to forgive myself.Would you ever forgive me, Harry?"  
  
Harry was at a loss of words but he managed a nod.  
  
"Thank you..Thank you very much..I'll.I'll just go off and make dinner.Don't bother about the garden..Here's the key for your owl's cage by the way." Aunt Petunia said, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Harry was rather amazed but quite shaken after Aunt Petunia's confession. The news had come to him as a shock. Having nothing to do in his room, Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermione about this. He pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle then wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, How are you doing? You know my Aunt? She just told me something I didn't quite believe at first. Get this: She said she wanted to love me but was forced to hate my by Uncle Vernon. So maybe she's not at all that bad.Tell me what you think alright?  
  
P.S: Pass this on to Hermione; she would want to know what happened during my summer.  
  
Harry Harry unlocked Hedwig's cage and prodded her awake.  
  
"Hedwig, please send this to Ron," Harry said, tying the piece of parchment to her leg. Hedwig gave a hoot of acknowledgement then flew out of the window. No sooner had Hedwig flown off, there was a loud bang from downstairs. It was Uncle Vernon. He had just came back from work and had slammed the door in fury.  
  
"THREE!! Three bloody major deals and they got rejected!" bellowed Uncle Vernon from the living room.  
  
"And it's all your fault!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he trudged upstairs towards Harry's room. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never be able to forget!!" He kicked open Harry's door and pointed at him.  
  
"Me? But I didn't.." Harry never got to finish his sentence. Uncle Vernon had slapped him with such great force that it sent Harry crumbling to the floor. Harry winced as he tried to speak. Harry climbed slowly to his feet, only to get punched at the jaw by Uncle Vernon's fat fist. Harry fell to the floor and curled up as Uncle Vernon continued punching and kicking him in the stomach and chest. He soon lost consciousness.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"But Albus, I don't feel at ease especially with Harry living with those Muggles. I've got to check on him!" spoke the head of Sirius from the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, you still have your job to do.Before you have rounded up the old crowd, I'm afraid you will not be permitted to do so," Dumbledore said wearily.  
  
Sirius groaned. "But could send someone over to check on Harry? You know Albus? Just to make sure?" Sirius pleaded worriedly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly. "If you really must insist.Alright I'll send someone over."  
  
Sirius smiled brightly and said "Thanks Albus." And then he disappeared into the flames. Dumbledore reached for some Floo Powder. He stepped into the fireplace and said 'Severus Quarters' and then he disappeared into the flames. Dumbledore reappeared in an empty room. But just then, Snape entered the room. He saw Dumbledore then asked "Were you looking for me, Headmaster?"  
  
"Ah yes, Severus, I need you to go down to 4 Privet Drive to see if everything is alright there,"  
  
Snape frowned. "What for?"  
  
"Sirius is worried for him. Among us all, you have more time on your hands and you will be able to handle anything not in order,"  
  
Snape scowled and then said "Alright, alright I'll go."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I hope you'll go as soon as possible." And then Dumbledore left the room.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Master Potter.." Severus thought to himself, "Always needs everyone to wait on him, and I still have to check on him. I'll bet those relatives of his do EVERYTHING for him.A good-for-nothing..Like father, like son," Snape had to dress like a muggle. He wore a black shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black denim jeans and black boots. He also had a pair of sunglasses. He looked like someone from a motorcycle gang. 


	2. Harry's saviour

A/N: Thanks all who reviewed.I'm glad my story was good enough.  
  
"Oh my god! Vernon! What did you do to him?" Aunt Petunia when she found Harry lying unconscious in his room.  
  
"He got what he deserved, that freak!" Vernon sneered.  
  
"You've gone too far this time! I'm sick of living with you! I'm getting a divorce!" Petunia screeched.  
  
"Fine! And take that freak away too!"  
  
Petunia then stormed upstairs.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Snape had just walked out of the Hogwarts gates. Closing his eyes, he apparated to Privet Drive. Snape suddenly appeared at the doorstep of the Dursleys'. He knocked several times but there was no response. Leaving him with no choice, he took out his wand, tapped it on the doorknob and muttered "Alohomora". He opened the door and went in. Seeing that no one was downstairs, he proceeded upstairs. He opened the first door he could see. It was Harry's room. There he ssaw Harry sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Goodness, what have they done to you?" Snape hurried to Harry's side.  
  
"Who's there?!" Vernon had just come out of the bath and was lumbering towards Harry's room. "What are you doing here? Get lost!" he bellowed.  
  
Without replying, Snape curse him with the full body bind. Vernon fell with a great thud. Just then, Petunia was walking towards the stairs with her trunk when she saw Snape in Harry's room.  
  
"Oh! You're one of them, aren't you? You must take Harry with you. Harry will not be safe with beasts like Vernon around."  
  
"I will." Snape said coldly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"As far as possible." Came the short reply.  
  
And just like that, Petunia walked downstairs and out of the house. Carrying Harry carefully in his arms. He closed his eyes and apparated to Hogwarts. Snape appeared in front of the Hogwarts' gates. Snape quickly hurried up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy! Poppy!" Snape hurriedly cried out.  
  
"What is it? Oh goodness!" Madam Pomfrey said, appalled at the sight of Harry.  
  
Snape laid Harry down onto the bed. Madam Pomfrey then performed several spells and charms to fix Harry's broken jaw, a few broken ribs, his right arm and the many bruises all around him. Snape then left the hospital wing and headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Albus, I've brought Harry back! He's injured in many places! He had already passed out when I reached him!" Snape said so hurriedly, he didn't even notice he was calling Harry Potter by his first name.  
  
Without saying anything, Dumbledore followed Snape to the hospital wing. When they reached Harry's bed, Dumbledore asked "How did this happen, Severus?"  
  
"It was his uncle, I think he was abusing him," Snape said. 


	3. Mmm

It took Harry a few days before he finally woke up. And all this time, Snape was at his bedside.  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" Snape asked, concerned.  
  
Wait a minute. Harry thought. Concerned?! Was that even possible? And since when did call him Harry??  
  
"I'm. I'm quite fine. Why am I here?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Don't you remember? Your uncle was beating the living daylights out of you! Dumbledore sent me to check on you... And I brought you back here."  
  
Then Snape did something that totally amazed Harry. Snape actually SMILED! And it was that kind of evil smirk. It was a nice warm smile. A smile Harry thought he would have never seen on Snape's face.  
  
"What are you staring at me for?" Snape asked, amused.  
  
"Nothing..It's just that...You smiled."  
  
Snape sniggered. "Appearances, Potter.Voldemort wouldn't want his Death Eaters running about smiling..I don't smile often, but that doesn't mean I never do.." Snape joked.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" Harry asked.  
  
At this, Snape sighed, then said "Harry, after I saved you from your uncle, I've decided to let you live with me for the rest of the holidays. Perhaps no one ever told you but.I'm your godfather."  
  
"But I thought Sirius-"  
  
"He was appointed as your guardian, yes, but by your father. You weren't told your Mum had appointed another guardian-me. She thought I was reliable and less reckless. Sirius doesn't know about this of course, he'd flare up if anyone told him," Snape shook his head then continued, "I regret my attitude towards you these past years. I really didn't know what was going on in the muggles' house. And I thought they were treating you like a king and everything. How very wrong I was. Could you ever forgive me, Harry?"  
  
"I forgive you.So when can I come and stay?" Harry asked, glad that he'd never have to see the Dursleys again.  
  
"As soon as Madam Pomfrey allows you to be discharged. I have already brought your trunk and owl there."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thank you."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Madam Pomfrey finally discharged Harry after 2 days under much persuasion from Harry. On that day, Snape came to fetch him.  
  
"Can you walk? We can go now."  
  
"I'm fine. Are we going by Floo Powder?"  
  
"Yes, just follow exactly what I say."  
  
Snape walked towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. As he scattered the powder into the fire, he said 'Snape Manor' then disappeared. Harry followed suit. Then they reappeared in a large manor.  
  
"Wow, you live here alone?" Harry asked, in awe.  
  
"Not really.I have 2 house-elves here, but I don't mistreat them like Lucius Malfoy does. My house-elves each have a room of their own. Speaking of rooms, I'll show you yours."  
  
Snape headed upstairs, turned right and opened a door. "Here's your room. I'll leave you to your room now. Feel free to decorate it any way you want. I have a potion to tend to." Snape left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry looked around the room. It looked quite like the Gryffindor dormitory. Only that it wasn't painted red and gold. In fact, the whole room was painted in green and silver-Slytherins' colours. Harry thought it looked gloomy, so he took his wand out of the trunk and charmed it to look red and gold. Harry then remembered Hedwig.  
  
"Hey Hedwig, do you have a reply from Ron?: Harry asked. Hedwig just stuck out her leg. Harry untied the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry, I don't know, Harry.But never mind about that..Happy Birthday Harry! I've got a present for you it's not much but I think you'll enjoy them. I got them from Dad. He says he got them from two muggle children. They taste really good. Trust me I've tried them.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry turned to an unwrapped brown box beside Hedwig. He opened the box and found three packs of Oreo cookies. Suddenly realising he was hungry, he tore open one pack and took a cookie out. He bit into it and thought Damn, this is good.He finished the other two cookies in the packet. Hedwig nipped at Harry's finger to indicate that there was another letter for him. Harry noticed it. It was from Sirius. Rolled up in the letter was a colourful quill.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? I've got good news: I'll be coming to Hogwarts this year, as Remus' dog. I don't know if you've heard or not but he has taken up the DADA job again. By the way, this is my birthday present to you. It isn't much but, hay, what can you do when you're on the run. It can be used as a quill if you want to. But it is rather fragile. It won't last very long as a quill.  
  
Snuffles (big muddy pawprint)  
  
Harry picked up the colourful feather and examined it. It looked like he had plucked it off a parrot. Harry turned and saw a parcel. It was from Hermione. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, Maybe she really did care about you.Maybe you'd have a better holiday this way. Or maybe she'd get a divorce.Anything can happen, Harry. But don't brood too much over this. Here's your birthday present, hope you like it. I reckon you'd be Quidditch captain after Wood graduated.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened the parcel and saw a book. It was entitled 'Simple And Effective Tips and Tricks For Quiddtich, Special edition for seekers'  
  
"Wow, this is going to be so helpful!" Harry muttered while flipping through the pages of the book. Just then, Snape entered the room.  
  
"Your Hogwarts' letter is already here. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies." He said, tossing the letter onto Harry's bed.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, putting his book down.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon. Take a bath before coming down."  
  
A/N: I was eating oreos when I wrote this. Was it good? For those who don't know what oreos are, they are really yummy cookies. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I am going to give Harry dinner, but I don't really know what people in England eat. Please give me some suggestions!! 


	4. Secrets

After Harry had come out of the bath, he went down to the dining room. He looked around. There was not a single trace of Professor Snape around. Just then the house-elf, Inky, came into the room with Harry's dinner.  
  
"Inky, where is Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Master has gone out, sir" Inky answered politely.  
  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
  
"No, sir. Your dinner is ready, sir."  
  
Harry, being hungry for what seemed like a million years, wolfed down his dinner in a matter of minutes.  
  
When he had finished dinner, he went upstairs and brought down the book Hermione sent him. He decided to read it while waiting for Snape to come back. He settled onto the sofa and read. After reading for a few hours, Harry got a little bit sleepy.  
  
"Inky, did Professor Snape say when he would be back?"  
  
"No, sir. Sometimes Master goes out and come back very late. If you are tired you can sleep first. Don't worry."  
  
But Harry still insisted on waiting. Very soon, Harry had drifted off to sleep on the sofa.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke. He found himself not on the sofa, but in his room, on the bed. He was puzzled. Without washing up first, he went downstairs. And there Snape was sipping his hot coffee.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Somewhere. You do not need to know where I went."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Whatever, I've said you do not need to know, so nose out."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel angry. He stomped back upstairs to the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, he changed into his clothes and brought the remaining 2 packets of oreo cookies with him. He would take them for breakfast.  
  
"Have your breakfast and we'll go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies." Snape said.  
  
Without a reply, Harry sat at the table and tore open a packet of oreos.  
  
Snape glanced over and said "Do you know to eat them?"  
  
"Put it in my mouth and chew?" Harry replied irritably.  
  
"My, my, you aren't that petty are you?"  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"You have to eat it with milk." Snape said while taking out a carton of milk. He poured some milk into a glass and took one of the cookies.  
  
"This is what you have to do." He dipped it into the milk. A few seconds later, he took it out and ate it.  
  
"Try it."  
  
Snape got not reply but Harry followed as Snape did.  
  
'Wow! It tastes much better this way!' Harry thought.  
  
"When you've finished the rest of them, tell me. We can go to Diagon Alley."  
  
When he finished the cookies and the milk, he called "Er. Professor Snape?"  
  
"Just Severus, if you're not in school."  
  
"Right. So are we going by Floo Powder?  
  
"Yes. Should be obvious to you by now,"  
  
Severus walked towards the fireplace and reached for the pot of Floo Powder.  
  
"You go first." Severus offered the pot to Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire and then said 'Diagon Alley'. Harry then disappeared. Severus then followed right after Harry. They both reappeared in The Leaky Cauldron. They first went to Gringotts o get their money. While queuing up for books at Flourish & Blotts, Severus snuck away, without Harry noticing, for he had been ignoring Severus after he refused to answer Harry's question. When Harry came out of Flourish and Blotts, Severus appeared in front of Harry. He offered help to carry his books, which he did not decline. He then presented Harry with a small silver box, with a red ribbon on top.  
  
"Happy Birthday, this is my present to you."  
  
Although Harry was feeling angry at Severus for refusing to answer his question, Harry could not help feeling thankful to him.  
  
"Honestly Severus, I think you've enough already"  
  
"I want to, Harry. Now are you going to open that?"  
  
Harry opened the box. Just then, a small little golden something flew out and flitted around Harry. Harry recognized it at once. It was the Golden Snitch. Harry made a wild grab for the Snitch, but to no avail. Severus took the box from Harry and pointed his wand at it. Severus muttered 'Returno'. At once, the Snitch flew back into its box, and the box shut itself.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"Now you can practice in the yard. But only after you've finished all of your homework." Severus remarked.  
  
-HOMEWORK- Harry had almost forgotten. He had not done much of it while he was at the Dursleys'. Harry groaned.  
  
"Now, now, homework is after all, important.. You wouldn't want a detention on the first day of school, would you?"  
  
"Ok, ok"  
  
"That's better, don't worry, you can ask me about your homework if you have any problems."  
  
A/N: Taa-Daa. I could have posted this chapter earlier but I looked at it and I felt that it wasn't much of a good end to the chapter. So I modified it a wee bit today. Hope you liked it 


	5. Author's Note!

Author's note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm really really really really really really really really sorry I didn't update for sooooooooooooooooooo long..Believe me..I miss writing it..school is just too demanding..the last time I updated was the last day of the march 1 week holiday.I'm currently having my mid-yr exams..i'll will start again after it all ends.... 


End file.
